Hairosniff
Hairosniff is a band in Moshi Monsters and a parody of the band Aerosmith. *''"Don't Wanna Sniff a Thing"'' pun on "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" *''"Squawk this Way"'' pun on "Walk this Way" *''"Poppet (Looks Like A Furi)"'' pun on "Dude (Looks Like A Lady)" is available at The Underground Disco. Members *Screech McPiehole (Lead singer) *Jeremy "Nosepicker" Lickerton *Garry Gooletter Biography Main Calling all ageing rock fans - the boys are back in town! Monsters across the City are backcombing their hair, squeezing into their tightest trousers and rocking on down to Main Street 'cos Hairosniff are performing on their never-ending comeback tour. They might be old, but these monsterific rockers can still put on a mighty fine show! Golden oldies When Screech and the rest of the band aren't on stage reliving their youth, they collapse in their cribs and actually act their age. It must be a relief to get out of the tight trousers and complain about the price of boiled sweets! Classic rocker Arrrrrrgh! It's the legendary Screech Mc Piehole, Hairosniff's frontman. This big-mouthed, blue-haired dude is the only original band member left, but he's still screamin' out those tunes. Data File Location: On tour all over the Moshi world Job: Rock band Mega hits: "Don't Wanna Sniff a Thing". "Squawk this Way" Notes: * Guitarist Moe Hairy drinks a lot of wobble-ade before going on stage. * Scarf thrown by an adoring fan General After a trip to Backwards Island, they wrote the song Poppet (Looks Like a Furi) and have felt confused ever since. Led by legendary big-mouthed screamer, Screech McPiehole, Hairosniff have gone through more band members than bottles of aargh-garita. But that hasn't stopped them churning out mega-hits such as "Don't Wanna Sniff a Thing" and "Squawk this Way". As well as recording some classic tunes, these wrinkly monsters of rock have been touring the Moshi world for as long as anyone can remember. When they're not stumbling around on stage or guzzling wobble-ade by the gallon, they enjoy wrapping scarves around their walking frames, brushing their wigs and moaning about the price of boiled sweets. Help! The aged! Likes Boil-in-the-bag codswallop and really tight pants. Dislikes Wimpy music and daylight. ---- Garry Gooletter is a monster that is in the band Hairosniff along with Jeremy. he has brown, floppy hair. He wears red pants and plays the guitar. ---- Jeremy "Nosepicker" Lickerton is a Monster in Moshi Monsters. He is member of the band Hairosniff, parody of Aerosmith. He is blue, hairy and wears sunglasses. --- In the Moshi Monsters Monstrous Biography of Zack Binspin, it is revealed Screech has been both an idol of Zack and the trigger that made Zack decide to become a star. "He would stand in front of the studio in all weathers, rain or shine, watching the bands performing on the show. But it wasn't until he saw a perfomance by Screech McPiehole that he realised his true calling. Screech McPiehole is the legendary big-mouthed front man of those winkly monsters of rock, Hairosniff. He's been touring with the band for as long as anyone can remember, belting out classic hits to appreciative audiences all over Moshi world. Seeing -and hearing!- Screech yelling along to his band on TV, at that moment Zack put two and two together and came up with a number one! The hairbrushes, the goo-tastic hairstyles, his pitch-perfect vocal...He would become a singer himself and one day sing on Top of the Mops, just like his idol Screech McPiehole!" Notes Category:Characters Category:Character Groups Category:Celebrities